leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Olaf/SkinsTrivia
Skins Olaf OriginalSkin.jpg| Olaf ForsakenSkin.jpg| |08-Jun-2010}} Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg| |08-Jun-2010}} Olaf BrolafSkin.jpg| |01-Dec-2010}} Olaf PentakillSkin.jpg| |01-Oct-2012}} Chinese artwork Olaf_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Olaf_ForsakenSkin_Ch.jpg|Forsaken Olaf Olaf_GlacialSkin_Ch.jpg|Glacial Olaf Trivia * Olaf was designed by Coronach. * His name is common to those of the Vikings (of Scandinavian origin), his title in particular to the berserkers, Norse warriors who are recorded in Old Norse literature to have fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury, a characteristic which later gave rise to the English word "berserk". Most berserkers wore little to no protection, save a bear skin called a "Bear-sark", which is where the word originated from. The berserkers believed that by wearing the bear's skin, they were able call upon the bear's ferocious rage and strength in battle. ** Note that real Vikings did not have horns in their helms, that is just a modern depiction. * In the movie , the character Silent Bob has a cousin in a heavy metal band that goes by the stage name "Olaf the Berserker". * The pose in his art and his /dance is a direct reference to the German Technoviking. * is a reference to a string of events in Norse Mythology that heralds the end the gods of era. This was also the beginning of the Man's era. ** The Chinese character displayed on the icon is 力 (li/chikara), which means "power" in Chinese and Japanese respectively. Quotes * Olaf's quote "Urge to kill, rising!" is a reference to one of Homer Simpson's famous lines, from the episode. * Brolaf's quote, "Bromacia!" is a reference to Demacians and their tendency to shout "Demacia." * Brolaf's taunt "I came here to kick butt and drink Graggy! Looks like I'm all out of Graggy" ''is a reference to a quote in the 1988 film ; the original quote was "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass...and I'm all out of bubblegum." * Brolaf's other taunt "''You can't arrest me, my dad owns a dealership!" is a reference to Aqua Teen Hunger Force, in which two alien bros crash land on earth, and one is constantly telling others about how his dad owns this dealership. * Brolaf's quote "Hey dude, I'm kind of a big deal" may be a reference to Ron Burgundy's quote in the movie . * Brolaf's quote "Beatdown City, population - you" is a reference to Deadpool's popular quote "Welcome to loser land, population, YOU!" Skins * Glacial Olaf is a reference to the various ice giants in Norse Mythology. * In Chinese splash art for Olaf's skins, one of his axes is always surrounded by lightning. This is a direct reference to Thor, the norse god of thunder and his hammer, Mjolnir. * The Brolaf skin is voiced by Riot Lomar. * Brolaf's skin art is based off of the internet image meme "Beerbarian." ** The name "Sivir" is written ornately on the back of Olaf's jeans, hinting at a clothing line by . ** An icon of head can be seen on Olaf's shirt. * Brolaf's drink of choice, Graggy Ice is a reference to real-life beer Natural Ice (more commonly called natty ice, or just natty) It is cheap and commonly drunk by stereotypical poor college students. It is also inferred that Graggy Ice is made by . * Olaf shares a Pentakill theme with , , and . He is the fifth champion with a Pentakill skin. * Pentakill Olaf's appearance is based on famous thrash metal drummer Vinnie Paul Abbott, including his iconic beard and cowboy hat. Relations * Olaf is the fifth member of heavy metal band Pentakill. He replaced an unnamed drummer. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Olaf/Galerie de:Olaf/SkinsTrivia en:Olaf/SkinsTrivia fr:Olaf/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Olaf/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Olaf/SkinsTrivia